


Power is a Blessing and a Curse

by Petewentzisbae



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Death, F/M, Fluff, Heart Attack, Slow Burn, Smut, So right, Suicide, Swearing, and so if you dont like it im sorry, but ill tell you before the chapter when it will happen, but obviously death, gory shit maybe, so ill do a warning, there is mention of suicide i think maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petewentzisbae/pseuds/Petewentzisbae
Summary: Death is inevitable, you're scared until you find a guy who makes you see death as a blessing until it turns out to be a curse from the reaper..
Relationships: Amane Misa/Yagami Light, Yagami Light/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. This Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first story in a while and i dint know if its gonna end up good soooooooooo,yeah enjoy bitches!

'Maths...' I say to myself as I open the book. I hate maths, but at least it's the last lesson of the day. I look at the page and try to gather the thoughts in my head, _hey this isn't so bad._ I look down at my watch and see that I have 58 minutes left of the hour lesson. My whole head is a mess, and the maths isn't making it any better, but at least I can do the equations and get on with the work. 'Hey, can I sit here?' I hear a voice say, I look up towards the source and see Light Yagami looking at me with a small smile. ' Uh..h yeah sure!' I stutter with a small blush. He sits next to me and unpacks his bag. 'Hey, linear graphs!' he says opening his book. 'We haven't done those in a while.' he turns to the text book and starts working on the graphs. 'Heh.. yeah we did them last year before the mock-test.' I say, _why am I such a mess I'm never like this, is it because he looks so good and handsome and I'm fan girling over him? Get yourself together you muppet._ I side look him and find him busy doing linear graphs as the teacher witters away to the class. 

The end of the day drags by until the bell finally goes, 'So tomorrow we will be looking at the equations for linear graphs and go back on what we have done today so please could you take your work books home and your text books too!' the teacher says waving his hand to motion us out the classroom. 'Y/N would you like to study after school tomorrow as we share nearly every class together?' he says turning to me as we walk out of the class. _Me?! And him?! Studying? What the fuck, what the fuuuuccckkkkkkk?!?!?!_ 'Uhh..h ye..yeah sure I'd love to um,' I stutter 'but where?' He looks at me and smiles, 'Well the last lesson tomorrow is the only one we don't share so, meet me by the bike shelter at 5, and don't be late.' he says with a sly smile. He turns on his heel, walking away past the students. I get out my phone, plugging in my head phones, listening to music while walking to the train station to go home.

I walk past the people rushing and bustling, desperate to get home. There's a weird situation going on right now that people don't understand. People all over Japan are dying but don't have any illness or symptoms of illness. It's like there is this thing that can't be explained. I shake the thoughts out of my head and walk to the station. Then it happened, a man keeled over suffering from what looked like a heart attack, I panic, running away, scared of what is happening, which made me miss my train. I push past people struggling, scared, confused. I pant as I run out of the station running home instead of getting the train. It's 30 minutes and one train stop away, but close enough to run. I sprint as fast as I can until horns snap me back to reality. I look to my right and see a car speeding past me. Scared I jump back shaking, _was this the work of the Reaper? What if because I saw that man die, am I_ _next?_ I sit down on a wall and drink water from my bag, catching my breath. **5:45pm.** I take my phone out, turn off my music and call my mum. _'Hello?'_ she answers. 'M...mum?' I stutter shakily, 'Please can you pick me up? A guy had a heart attack and died at the station, so I tried to run home. I'm out of breath and I'm scared please can you get me?' I look around scared _'Oh my gosh,'_ I hear her gasp ' _dear yes of course, where are you i'm on my way?'_ I tell her where I am and she picks me up in no time. She gets out of the car and runs up to hug me. 'Honey are you okay?' she asks worriedly, 'Yes mum, I think I am.' I say, hugging her back. We get in the car and she drives us home. I was only five minutes away but I was too scared to walk home by myself. I walk through the door and see my dad get up from the sofa and hug me, 'Oh, Y/N you are safe,' he says hugging me tightly. My mum joins in too and my little sister walks over asking why every one was making a fuss. My sisters is 2 years younger than me and is going through that I don't care about anyone or anything phase, but its understandable as i went through that phase too. 'Oh I uhh...' _why have I lost the words? Why am i suddenly too shaken to talk?_ 'She witnessed the Reapers' work today.' My dads speaks up. She looks shocked that it happened again then hugs me, shes doesn't usually do that. I hug her back and then go to my room to drop off my school stuff and then a note suddenly falls out my bag. **Just in case you don't already have it, then here.** It was Lights number? I look at it in shock, _wow.. I have his number..!_ I pin it to my cork board and sit back on my bed thinking about the events of what had just happened today. Looking out the window I sigh, the sun was just setting, and the clouds are a soft shade of pink in the lilac and blue sky with the golden aura from the sun dancing through the clouds. 


	2. Bento Boxes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bento Boxes are good. Nom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, yes its been a while but hey ho heres chapter 2

The next  day...

I walk down the stairs into the kitchen finding my mum and dad stood there, drinking coffee. ‘Good morning.’ I say groggily reaching for some coffee. ‘Hello dear,’ My mum says looking at me. ‘Are you still going to school today?’ She asks looking at me. I take a sip of coffee and grab my lunch box from my bag. ‘Yes,’ I say, emptying yesterday's contents into the right bins. ‘Me and a friend are working on a project after school at his, oh wait I forgot to ask yesterday if it's okay...?’ I say as I look at them hopefully. ‘Hmm’ My Dad says, ‘Who is this friend?’ He questioned. ‘My friend Light, we sit next to each other in maths and nearly every other subject but we have to share a text book like everyone else in maths so we thought it would be good if we studied after school today.’ I say filling the rice cooker, I grab some carrots and broccoli from the fridge. ‘Yeah that’s fine, but could you tell us where he lives when you get there...’ My mum asks trailing off. She looks worried after yesterday. My dad doesn’t though. He knows I'll be okay. ‘Yeah of course,’ I say, I put the vegetables in water and cook them on the hob. I get some beef out the fridge, cutting some thin strips off before wrapping it back up and placing it in the fridge. I season my strips and place them on a tray under the broiler for several minutes. I look at the time, ** 6:45am.  ** I check the vegetables with a skewer and see that they are starting to get soft, ‘5 minutes’  i say to myself while packing the rest of my box together. I grab some mini pancakes and add them to the box, placing it directly into a separator and a packet of syrup on top. I cut up some strawberries and added them next to the pancakes in their own little separator. ‘Can you make enough for  Hitomi ? Otherwise she won’t make her own lunch and she’ll probably wake up late’ Mum said, looking up from the newspaper. I sighed. I usually make lunch for my sister as  shes too lazy to do it herself. ‘Yeah, it’s good I made extra today I guess.’ I say getting the bento box out of the cupboard. I made her the same meal that I had, apart from a few things. I put the pancakes, strawberries and syrup in the  separators and added a few grapes to the strawberries too.  ** BEEP  ** ** BEEP ** **.  ** I hear the rice machine shout. I open the rice cooker and test the rice, ‘ Hmmph ’ I say, trying a bit. ‘Is this done? Eh, it’ll be fine.’ I take the dish out of the machine and use a spoon to dish the rice out into the middle section of both boxes. I grab and strain the vegetables placing them on top of the gently spread out rice, then take the beef from the broiler, checking that its cooked, then place on top of the vegetables and rice. ‘Hey, is there any  karinto left,’ I say looking around the kitchen, ‘Maybe, if your father hasn’t eaten them all.’ I look in the bread bin, finding them instantly. They go in the boxes then packing them. I look at the clock,  ** 7:25am.  ** I head  upstairs to have a shower, but knock on my  sister's door hearing a groan the other side, ‘ Hitomi ?’ I say opening the door, she sits up barely awake. ‘It’s nearly half 7 and we are leaving in 40  minutes as dad is  dropping us off, please get up.’ I say closing the door. I get in the shower, sighing as I realise how tired I am, I wash my hair and my body then get out.  ** 7:40am.  ** I dry my hair getting out the shower and wrap the towel walking to my room. I walk in my room, getting out my school clothes and getting dressed. Walking over to my table I hang my towel up before sitting on the stool in front of the big mirror. Brushing my hair and drying It I put it in a high pony tail. I stare into the mirror, thinking about the events of yesterday. Why did I witness it? Why was it that man who died? Why him? I look at my cork board from my seat and notice Light’s phone number realising  i hadn’t yet messaged him. I look back to my mirror swiping on mascara then standing up to pull the note off the board putting the number into my phone. 

** 8:00am.  ** Making my way down stairs I grab my bag and place my lunch box into my bag along with my bottle of water. ‘Is  Hitomi up yet?’ Mum asks me, I shrug sitting at the table with her. ‘Y/N, you don’t have to go in today you understand right?’ She asks putting the paper down looking at me. I nod. She smiles, going back to the paper. My sister walks down the stairs dressed and ready. ‘Good morning Miss Sunshine,’ Dad joked snickering,  she just rolls her eyes and goes to the cupboard to get a flask to make coffee. ‘Dad?’ I questioned ‘Yes Y/ N? ’ He replies, ‘So, the whole deaths that are happening, do you think it’s a coincidence?’ He takes a sip of coffee and thinks. ‘Maybe, maybe not. Depends on who you ask. In my opinion I think there is something out there that’s making this happen, what it is though, I don’t know.’ He said sipping his coffee. ‘Anyway, who is ready for school then!’ He said, chirpily. I smiled and got my shoes on, picking up my bag. ‘ Hitomi , your box is on the side, hope you like what I made today, if not then, live with it,’ I said smiling. She rolled her eyes picking it up and shoving it in her bag. 

** 8:10am.  ** We get in the car and head off to school. I look out the window staring at the scenery we drive past, stopping at lights. Me and  Hitomi go to different schools, she goes to the school of  literature while I go to the school of maths and science, but I only like going there because, I really love science and only slightly like science. 

** 8:30am.  ** We drop  Hitomi off at school at then drive to my school which is only five minutes away. I stare out the window looking at all the buildings stroll by the car, until we finally pull up to my school and I see Light waiting for me. ‘Hey dad,’ I say making me look at me. He turns towards me smiling. ‘That tall guy with the brown hair, that’s Light, my friend. He is the one that invited me over to study today.’ He looks over to him, and nods. ‘Hmm, he looks like a nice lad. Wait, isn’t his Father the chief of the NPA? No wonder the name  Yagami sounded so familiar,’ Dad said as he opened the window a little. ‘Anyway, have a good day at school and have a good time at your friends. Just message me when you want to leave,’ He gives me a hug and I get out of the car and walk towards Light. ‘Hey!’ I say cheerfully, He smiles and nods his head. ‘Good morning Y/N. It’s Physics for our first lesson today, if you want, we can study it after school today if that’s still okay with you?’ He asks politely. I smile, He is very polite person. ‘Yes, I would love too, sorry I didn’t message you yesterday, I didn't have a good journey home from school...’ I say, I look down feeling scared, I had forgotten yesterday. Thinking about the way the man looked, the way he looked pale, the way he clutched his chest and spluttered trying to survive. The cry for help as people around him reached out to help, but didn’t succeed. I look at him and smile, a forced smile. ‘Anyway,’ I say making our way to physics. ‘Thermodynamics? It can’t be that hard!’ I hear him chuckle looking down at me. We walk to our class in silence making some small talk. Then we walk into our Physics class waiting for the teacher to arrive for the lesson. I look at the time,  ** 8:40am ** . ‘Did you hear about the man at the station yesterday?’ Light says as he opens the Physics book to the page called ‘’Energy and the relationship with heat’’. He looks over at me waiting for an answer. I tense up, not wanting to think about it. ‘Yeah...’ I say weekly, ‘Yeah, I was one who witnessed it yesterday.’’ He looks at me, fuck how he was so cute and just so hot. His eyes shone brown with glimpses of gold hints around the pupils. Oh, how he was perfect. ‘Oh, I’m sorry you had to witness that.’ He says with a small smile. He almost looked guilty, like he was the one who caused it. ‘No, it’s okay. It shook me up a lot yesterday and it was hard to deal with when I got home because, you know? I was scared cause I've never seen that happen before so...’ I trail off. ‘Well a nice soul like you shouldn’t have witnessed it,’ He says looking back at his book. ‘Yeah, well it's too late now, I guess. Guess we won't know what caused it or even who caused it,’ I say. He looks at me and nods. I watch as he looks into the text book, His light brown hair falling over his eyes slightly, his chin rested on his hand, as he concentrates on the book, no care in the world. Hmm, maybe the world isn't so bad after all. 


End file.
